familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Midland, North Carolina
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Cabarrus |leader_title = |leader_name = |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1913 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = 2000 |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 25.9 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_km2 = 25.9 |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban = |UrbanArea_sq_mi = |area_metro = |MetroArea_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_note = |population_total = 3073 |population_density_km2 = 118.8 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_mi2 = |population_urban = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd=35 |latm=13 |lats=38 |latNS=N |longd=80 |longm=30 |longs=03 |longEW=W |elevation = |elevation_ft = 500 |website = |footnotes = }} Midland is a town in southern Cabarrus County in the U.S. state of North Carolina. Located in the south-central portion of the state, it lies in the region known as the Piedmont. The name of the town is derived from its location approximately halfway between Charlotte and Oakboro on the railroad line. As of the 2010 census, the town population was 3,073. Visitors and new residents to the area are often surprised to learn the local pronunciation of the town's name. In local parlance, "Midland" is pronounced as a spondee, with nearly equal verbal emphasis on both first and last syllables. Other Midlands around the country, including those in Texas and Michigan, are generally pronounced with emphasis on the first syllable. While Midlanders may refer to "MID-lind," Texas, they themselves live in "MID-LAND," North Carolina. The U.S. Postal Service has maintained a post office in Midland for many years (ZIP code 28107), and rural mail routes extend from Midland into portions of four counties. History Midland began as a railroad town about 1913 with the arrival of rail service via the North Carolina Rairoad (NCRR). The town is now incorporated, as of 2000. Prior to Midland's becoming a railroad village, a community named Garmon existed in the area (a few miles to the east) and appears on an 1864 map of North Carolina. Cabarrus Station predated Midland as a railroad stop, and is now part of Midland. Formerly, the economy of Midland was essentially agricultural with some textile-related manufacturing jobs. With the growth of Charlotte to the west, farming has played a decreasing role in the economic life of the town. Increasingly, Midland has become a bedroom community for those commuting to work in nearby Charlotte and Concord. For many years, there were very few "outsiders" moving to Midland, but over the past two decades, many people with no familial roots in the area have settled there. New residents are attracted to the area for its lower taxes, less expensive housing and real estate prices, and a more rural flavor than that which is to be found in Charlotte or the surrounding larger communities. The Reed Gold Mine, site of the first discovery of gold in the United States, is located east of the town. The Reed Gold Mine is now an historic site under state management and is open to the public. Visitors to the mine can tour a museum with extensive information and displays on North Carolina gold mining, and can walk through several hundred feet of mine tunnels. The area was an important gold mining center in the 19th century; however, gold mining activity in the region predates the founding of Midland. Beatties Crossroads, the crossing of U.S. Route 601, and NC 24/NC 27, had a Ford Showroom built nearby in the early 1920s. It was refurbished into a mill years later. Beatties Ford Road in Charlotte is named after this building. The Bethel Church Arbor, John Bunyan Green Farm, and Robert Harvey Morrison Farm and Pioneer Mills Gold Mine are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography The climate in Midland is temperate, with chilly winters and hot summers. Thunderstorms are frequent in warmer weather. Severe weather occurs occasionally, and a few tornadoes have been recorded in Midland and its vicinity. Snow accumulations occur on occasion in the winter, and anywhere from zero to three significant accumulations of snow might reasonably be expected in an average winter. Accumulating snows generally melt away between snow events, and there is no consistent snowpack in winter. Pleasantly warm daytime temperatures may be experienced into November. Rainfall averages per year. The town sits approximately above sea level. The land is gently rolling with no especially high points. The most common soil type is a red clay. The area is drained by the Rocky River, which is relatively small and generally shallow. Trees are abundant. There are no significant lakes in the town. Coordinates for Midland are . The town is located approximately northeast of Atlanta, southwest of New York City, southeast of Chicago, and north of Miami. From Midland, it is to the Equator and to the North Pole. US Highway 601 and NC 24/27 are the major highways. There are two traffic signals in the town - one at the intersection of Highway 601 and State Road 24/27, which is north of Midland proper and was once known locally as "Hell's Half Acre", and the other at the intersection of State Road 24/27 and Bethel Church Road. Via US 601 it is north to Concord and south to Monroe, while NC 24/27 leads east to Albemarle and west to the center of Charlotte. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} Economy During the past two decades, new businesses have tended to locate north of Midland near the intersection of Highway 601 and State Road 24/27. Midland has an increasing number of businesses owing mainly to companies locating in the town which, with improved highways, is now more convenient to Charlotte and surrounding areas. Essential services remain limited. A physician's office is now located in Midland, but hospitals with emergency services are located in Concord and Charlotte. A few family-type restaurants and food stands may be found in Midland. A bank is located in the town. Automobile fuel and repairs are available. Midland has a few farm supply stores, including a Tractor Supply Company. A public elementary school is located near the town, and a middle school and a high school serving the area are located near Concord. There are no military installations in the area. Nearby communities include the settlement of Cabarrus, also known as Cabarrus Station, a former railroad stop like Midland and now within the Midland town limits. Also nearby are the communities of Locust and Stanfield, located in adjoining Stanly County, and only a few minutes' drive from Midland by automobile. These communities are similar to Midland in many ways, but Locust does now have a chain supermarket and some other nationally-branded businesses. Transportation Transportation to Midland is limited to automobile traffic. The town is no longer served by passenger rail service, and there is no public general aviation airport within . Commercial flights to the area are usually handled through the airport at Charlotte, approximately one hour's drive to the west. Charlotte Douglas International Airport has several hundred passenger flights per day with nonstop service to many locations in North America as well as service to Europe and the Caribbean basin. Some air passengers also use the new Concord Regional Airport, which has limited passenger air service, the Piedmont Triad airport at Greensboro, or at Raleigh/Durham, although these latter airports are two hours or more travel time by automobile. The closest seaports are located along the Atlantic Ocean approximately east of the town. Nearby recreation includes access to lakes, museums, professional sports, and extensive shopping in surrounding areas. The beaches of both Carolinas are popular vacation destinations. The Appalachian Mountains of North Carolina rise to the west and are also a popular vacation or day-trip destination. The cool, verdant heights of the Appalachian Mountains provide relief from the summer heat of the Piedmont and also winter recreation such as snow skiing. Mount Mitchell, the highest mountain in the eastern United States at a height of , is west-northwest of Midland. References External links *Town of Midland official website *Bethel Glen | A Cabarrus County Neighborhood - Midland, NC *Joyce and Jim Lavene - Midland authors Category:Settlements established in 1913 Category:Towns in Cabarrus County, North Carolina Category:Towns in North Carolina Category:1913 establishments in North Carolina